Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{-7t + 11}{7t} - \dfrac{-15t + 17}{7t}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $z = \dfrac{-7t + 11 - (-15t + 17)}{7t}$ Distribute the negative sign: $z = \dfrac{-7t + 11 + 15t - 17}{7t}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{8t - 6}{7t}$